Losing Control
by BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite
Summary: A local cartel the BSAA had suspected of dealing B.O.W.s was being tracked into a remote area in Australia, and Chris and I were being sent in to bring in the ringmasters. However, I had a bad feeling about this...
1. Haunted By the Ghosts of Yesterday

Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

**Evanescence, "Haunted"**

* * *

**Um...I'm Back! Yeah, I wanted to get back sooner, but I got stuck...So...Yeah, this may or may not stay posted, but if anyone/ EVERYONE (hint hint) reviews, I may be more inclined to keep it and continue it, which by that point, this fic may or may not have another 1-3 chapters.**

* * *

It had been two years since Russia, and I find myself wondering more and more what had exactly happened back there. I don't know what he had done to me, but I did know that Wesker didn't leave me unaltered. Of course I had been examined by the BSAA and re-examined by my family friend Rebecca Chambers, and nothing had been found, but I still knew that something was not right in my head. I tried so hard to act like nothing was wrong, but Chris saw through my fears.

"Robin, are you sure that you want to come?" Chris had been asking me that all day.

I puckered my face at him, "I need to work too! What kind of girlfriend would I be if I just sat around the place?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "A normal one."

We had been living together for the past twenty months or so, "You do know it's not the Fifteenth Century anymore?"

"Good thing it's not, or I would've had a much harder time with work," He chuckled at his little joke, even though it was the truth.

I shrugged, smiling at him, "Yeah, but we could've been together alot sooner if it were."

"What do you take me for? It was hard enough for the past eighteen months..." He shuddered, recalling his battle to get used to being with me.

"Yeah, you're right. If it were back in the day, I wouldn't have been able to work with such a stud," I winked at him before finish packing my ammo and some healing items.

We were off to investigate an undisclosed location, somewhere near Sydney. A local cartel the BSAA had suspected of dealing B.O.W.s, called Chrome Springs, was being tracked into a remote area in Australia, and Chris and I were being sent in to bring in the ringmasters. However, they had fallen off the map and we had zero information of their whereabouts since, though our informant has taken refuge in a nearby town. I had a bad feeling about this...

**Chris's POV:**

Robin has been having nightmares for the past few months, and at first I just thought that it was her coping with the trauma of what had happened in Russia, but the last few nights, she's been waking up in the middle of the night screaming. She doesn't make sounds when she yells, she shouts out a single name: Wesker. I asked her about it once and she said that she didn't remember waking up at all. I wish I wouldn't have brought it up, because now every morning when she wakes up, I can see her wonder if she did it again, but she's trying to be brave, so she never asks. There's been other things as well, but I know that she'll just deny it, so I don't bother asking, because she has enough to deal with.

For our work in Russia, we got promoted, but because it was her first job and she was out for most of it, people assumed that she got the promotion for the wrong reasons. She only got a small raise and was appointed as an official member who could operate alone under orders, and she got that much only because I, as her partner, was allowed to give orders. It had nothing to do with us, it was a matter of convenience for the higher ups. No body believed that though, and they gossiped all kinds of terrible things, and although she knew better, she was rattled.

Robin was strong, but I wasn't sure how much she could really take. Nightmares, rumors, and there was one other thing, though I don't think she knew that I knew about it. I doubt anyone knows about it.

**Two years ago...**

It was just after Robin left to go shopping with her mother and sisters, I was talking with Barry about Robin. He had asked me if I had noticed anything strange about her lately. I told him that she wasn't feeling that well, and he asked me if I thought it had anything to do with womanhood. I told him that I thought it was just the aftermath of Russia. He agreed that as probably it, so we dropped the subject. However, I wondered, so while she was still out, I decided to investigate.

I found two things that I shouldn't have.

"What happened...?" I wondered what it all meant.

**End of Chris's POV...**

It was dark...All I could see was the back of my eyelids. The light overhead blinded me as it caressed my side, kissing my neck, my jaw, tasting my lips as if for the first time. Chris, my personal sun and my own outer light, he always tasted so sweet.

"The plane should be landing soon..." He whispered into my hair.

I tsked at him, "Well, you sure know how to treat a girl!"

He set me down, kissing my cheek, "I'm not the one who insists on this before and after every job."

"I'll remember you said that on the way back," I smirked nastily, zipping my vest back up.

He looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights - and I'll probably never know if he means to or not -, "I never said-"

"I'm just fucking with you, geez man!" I laughed, exiting the restroom, glad that the only other person on the plane was the pilot.

We arrived with little to no incident, a jeep waiting to pick us up and transport us to the informant. The trip to the base was short, the driver a chatty and portly man with thinning grey hair who warned us to be on our guard with the informant.

"You'll wanna watch your back, Dateman's tricky," He had the smallest traces of Scottish in his accent.

I waved him down, "We can handle it. This job seems easy enough."

He turned to Chris, "It's you I'm worried about. The lass is a pistol."

Chris gave my hand a small squeeze, the last tender moment we'd most likely have until the mission was over, "I can handle it."

He clearly doubted that, but he kept quiet on that matter for the rest of the drive. Chris and I steeled ourselves for the dangers ahead, preparing our weapons.

**Wesker's POV:**

Heh, they thought that they had seen the end of me? How wrong they were...

It was a strange thing, how it took two years to get to this point, but this is now or never. If this plan fails, then I will parish for the final time, but if not, I will become a God! Umbrella, S.T.A.R.S, the mansion, Raccoon City, The Organization, Antarctica, Spain, Kijuju, Russia, it was all leading up to this point...


	2. Sliping Past the Point of No Return

DON JUAN (PHANTOM)  
You have come here  
in pursuit of  
your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of  
that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,  
silent . . .  
I have brought you,  
that our passions  
may fuse and merge -  
in your mind  
you've already  
succumbed to me  
dropped all defences  
completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided . . .  
Past the point  
of no return -  
no backward glances:  
our games of make believe  
are at an end . . .  
Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend . . .  
What raging fire  
shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire  
unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
lies before us . . .?  
Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . . .  
AMINTA (CHRISTINE)  
You have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry,  
to that moment  
where speech  
disappears  
into silence,  
silence . . .  
I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenceless and silent -  
and now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts,  
I've decided,  
decided . . .  
Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun . . .  
Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one . . .?  
When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume us . . .?  
BOTH  
Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return . . .

**Gerard Butler and Emmy Rossum, "Point of No Return"**

* * *

**This is a little bonus. I wanted it to be in the story, but its just too sappy, however, I like it too much to delete it, so I'm keeping it in my notes. This isn't in the actual storyline, but enjoy Chris's original thoughts about Krista and Robin! Ok, Krista was hot in an obviously good-looking sort of way, but Robin was the only one I saw. She was ethereal, crafted from the primest materials, and she was human, flawed and weak, though she did her best. Her body was muscular for a woman, but just to the point where it was vaguely noticeable. Her skin was softer than silk in most places, even though she failed to properly care for it. She was just like one of the guys in that she wasn't afraid, and she loved to get dirty, but she was feminine at times too, scared and sensitive. She was really one of the most gentle people you'll ever meet once you get past her tomboy attitude and hard demeanor. She was the only one who could keep up with me in all capacities, as a woman, a guy, a friend, a lover, and in any other way she was needed. Robin was undefinable, unparalleled, and unmatched.**

* * *

A woman in a tight black halter dress, slit on both sides to her thigh, smiled charmingly, batting her shadowy black eyes at Chris, ignoring me completely. I wanted so badly to jump from the doorway and brake her face with that smug "I'm better than you and your ant bites" smile. Urgh, it would take all my training to keep from murdering her...

Chris and I stared at each other in shock, understanding what the balding driver had been trying to warn us about. Not only was the informant a woman, but she was beautiful enough to make a supermodel jealous. She was perfect on the outside, a single flaw impossible to find. That bitch.

The dark-haired harlot with a sultry voice held out her hand, "Kirsta Dateman."

Chris shook her hand, introducing the both of us, "Chris Redfield, and this is my partner, Robin Burton."

"Charmed," She purred, retracting her hand before I could shake it.

"BSAA?" She wrapped her glittery paws all over Chris, acting like a scared little kitten, "Oh, I'm so glad you finally got here!"

I shoved my way in between Chris and her, "Yep, we'll take care of you..."

Chris sighed and shook his head at my knuckle-cracking, "Robin, she's the only lead we have..."

"Oh, be nice to the poor boy," My chest was big enough to see that I was a girl, but that wretched cow had to act all innocent and doe-eyed.

"Robin's not-" He tried coming to my aid, but the she-devil put her finger to his lips.

"HELL NO! YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT! IGNORE ME, INSULT ME, BUT DO NOT TOUCH HIM! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR IMPLANTS ARE ON FIRE, YOU DO NOT TOUCH HIM!" I pushed her off of Chris.

She pouted, "I had no idea that you two were together, I thought because your names are different that you two weren't married, I'm sorry!"

"Oh, Robin and I aren't married," Chris said in what I hoped was an involuntary movement.

She arched her narrow eyebrows, knowing the entire time that we weren't married, "You know it's not healthy to have such a possessive relationship, right? I'm not trying to be rude, but a possessive other is a way to end up in the grinder rather rapidly."

"Really?" I scoffed, "We've been together for two years."

"Hm," She frowned, feigning concern, "Well, that's usually when the problems start. Forgive my prying, but you two have a healthy sexual relationship? Are there any intimacy problems? boundary issues? Secrets?"

I couldn't right out object, because there was something I hadn't told Chris, and it was the type of thing that he had the right to know, "We don't have to talk about this, in fact, we shouldn't, because I like to keep things professional."

"Uh-huh," She was acting like a shrink, "And, uh, Chris, do you feel the same?"

He froze up for a slight second before answering, though I doubted anyone but me would have seen, "Robin's right, we should focus on the job."

"Oh!" She sounded as if she were offended by his comment, "The syndicate calling themselves Chrome Springs is dangerous; somehow they had acquired multiple samples of the T-Virus, G-Virus, Progenitor Virus, T-Veronica virus, and Plagas. It would seem that they have an outside benefactor. I was involved with one of the so-called leaders, but he didn't trust me enough to let me in on the master plan."

I scofffed, "Figures."

She glared at me, "I barely escaped with my life! My poor teddy - I mean Lance, Lance Germaine, he infected himself, and he's on the run form his partners who are trying to contain the situation."

Chris bought her story, but her dress was skimpy enough to see a majority of her body, and nothing was there to suggest an assault of any kind, but I knew that it was too early to jump to any conclusions, so I kept silent, "Hm, I wonder about that... Germaine I mean. Was he the type of person who would attempt a power struggle and then flee? According to you, all that he did was mutate, attack you, and run. I fail to see motives."

"He wasn't the kind of man who desired power, but then again, how well can you know another person?" She looked at us, disagreeing with our eyes, "Well, I suppose that he panicked, because his partners were being too demanding."

I didn't trust Krista as far as I could throw her...

**Much, much later...**

I was sitting in a rough leather chair, video feed coming through on the t.v. Chris was in a hotel, Krista leading him back into a room, dressed less than when we met if that were possible. The way she was pulling him was obvious; it was the way you'd pull a one-night stand while the moment was still right. It was black and white and there was no sound, but I could tell it was them, and this spoke more than loud enough. I couldn't believe it. I could not believe what I was seeing. Chris...No...This had to be a lie...

"Do you see? Chris doesn't care about you, you're just a faze..." Albert Wesker gripped my shoulder, "A replaceable pawn."

No, this was a lie, Chris would never...I couldn't even think the words, "Chris loves me..."

He frowned, "If he really loves you, why didn't you tell him?"

I looked at him in horror, "You were watching me?"

"I am aware of every heartbeat," He smirked, "I know you inside and out."


	3. In Cold Blood I Lose Your Love

Serpentine love's thighs wrap around me in search for death  
Drenched in blood the adored and beloved will give in to'  
Love in cold blood  
Breathe me in sweet suffering  
Love in cold blood  
Put me out of my misery  
Love's feline eyes in darkness shine on her web  
Demonised with divine insight we draw our last breath  
Darling take me home  
To the castle made of skulls and bones  
Sing me a song to remind me where I belong  
In your arms, my love, in cold blood

**H.I.M., "Love In Cold Blood"**

* * *

**A little late, again, but this fic is rated M for sexual content, laguage, blood, gore, zombie violence, being based off a M-rated game, stuff like that. Ok, a small moment of fangirlness: ZOMG! I can not wait for the next movie! I love both the films and the games, so there! And is it just me, or wouldn't it be super sexy to hear Wesker say "debauchery"? Ok, I'm done, I swear. This chapter may be very depressing, at least I tried to make it that way. I suck a writting really depressing stuff, so if anyone has any tips, advice, or ideas, I'd be grateful! R&R.**

* * *

Wesker's POV:

After my failure with Jill, I had come to realize something: the controlling agent wasn't strong enough to completely overwhelm its host. In Russia, after modifying and perfecting P30 and having the tyrant Assault Symbiotic Hybrid infect her, I had injected the newly developed P32-B into Robin Burton. The P32-B was stronger than P30 and was continually injected on the inside, via a smaller device located inside her body. It came in two forms: form B was closer to the original wherein it only clouded the specimen's mind; form A would completely render the subject an empty slate.

Jill had been under my control, and yet her feelings for Chris had overpowered the drug enough for him to remove the device. Making the device next to impossible to remove and making her hate Chris enough to willingly help me, that would guarantee my success. However, that would require years of observation and conditioning. I would have to observe them in their personal lives, gathering Intel on how to best divide them. Once divided, I would have to convince Jill to join me, a task I foresee being rather...Difficult. Once she was in place, we would have a little get together with Chris...

**A month later...**

It has come to my attention that Jill is not the most important one to Chris: It was a girl, the one Excella claimed to be her half-sister. At first I dismissed her, knowing that Chris's self-righteousness would never let him engage in such debauchery. I was mistaken. Immediately, I altered the plan to center around this girl instead.

I saw that additional steps would be required, so I set up Russia and the events surrounding it. After working with another, then unknown company, I was ready to unleash the new tyrant A.S.H., which uses two bodies in place of a single entity. Infection was required to both attain the girl and to prepare her for the next stages of my plan. After the initial operation, in which I would administer the inactive device and both internal and external monitoring, I would fake yet another demise and observe the next few years before entering the final stages of my plan.

**End of Wesker's POV...**

I followed Chris back outside Krista's shelter. However, it was not the mission on either of our minds. It was Krista and what she had asked. Of course things were great between us in the bedroom, and we trusted each other with our lives, but the fact remained that I was keeping a secret. I don't know how much Chris knew, but he was certain I was keeping something from him. I wished we could have dealt with it later, but I knew that if we ignored it now, there might might not be a later.

I looked at him guiltily, not daring more than that, "It's true...I have been keeping something from you."

He smiled, actually smiled, and he held my shoulders, rubbing them, "I know."

I blinked stupidly at him, "You do? Why didn't you ever ask?"

"This was something I wanted you to tell me when you were ready to," He shrugged, caring more than he appeared to.

**About two years ago...**

I sat on the toilet, praying that I was just sick as I peed on the little white stick. I set it on the counter after flushing the toilet, reading the box that was propped up as I washed my hands. The box said wait ten to twenty minutes for the results, the test would beep twice when done. I sighed, thinking back to how this had happened.

"Stupid Chris..." I had to say it, even though I had no reason to.

I had the kind of luck that would knock up a girl on her first time, protection or not. And stupid, horny us used none. You would think we would be smart enough to, considering what we did for a living, but we did not. We never even talked about it. Either way, it was too late to bring it up now.

I groaned, wondering how to dispose of the evidence. If my father saw it, he would ask my mother if it was her's, and once she said no, he would kill me after killing Chris. If my mother saw it, she'd probably tell my father. It my sisters saw it, they'd most likely tell our parents. If Chris found it...I'm actually not sure what he would do.

Beep. Beep. The test startled me, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts. I looked at it in horror, not yet gazing at the result. I took a deep breath and collected myself before reading the result, either yes or no. It was...Yes.

Fuck. I wasn't really that surprised, what with the number of times we've done it and my luck, but actually knowing that something was in there...

**Four-five weeks later...**

I laid in bed, crying on my pillow. I never imagined I could hurt so much. My heart was breaking, shattering into splinters. The sun would never shine again, the moon never wax or wane as the world froze in vast blackness, void of all hope and divinity. The life that had been growing in me was gone. Snuffed out before anyone could know. If anyone would have known, I still might...

"Why? Why did I have to go?" I couldn't believe I was dumb enough to actually go on a mission by myself.

I went alone, sustaining a single injury. The life of my baby. Eggy. I wasn't sure I even wanted to keep it, but I certainly didn't want to kill it...

**Australia...**

I fell to my knees, never once saying any of this out loud. I started crying half-way through my narrative, so even if I could have looked at Chris, I wouldn't have been able to see him. I didn't deserve to, keeping something like this a secret for so long.

"I found the box one day, and your pills..." His voice was choked, cracked, and dry.

I wiped my eyes, "That was another box. I thought that maybe for a second time...But it was a false alarm. I started taking them after that."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I could not tell what was exactly upsetting him, but I was fairly sure it was all of it.

"I don't know. I was stupid. Scared. I know that's no excuse..." I wanted to disappear.

He helped me up, "I don't know if we can finish this mission together."

That hurt me worse than anything else he, or anyone else for that matter, had ever said to me, "Chris..."

"I'm sorry." He walked away, leaving me to stand there like an idiot.

**Chris's POV:**

I don't know what hurt worse: The fact that Robin kept something like this from me, or the fact that I never knew I was going to be a father until now. I had never told her this, but I wanted to marry her and start a family. Robin was still too young to do that to her, make her a bride or a mother, she had too much life in her to stay at home. I had no objections being a stay at home father, but I know that she wasn't the type who would leave her children for the world. But I also thought that she wasn't the type to keep something like that either...


	4. Forever Forsaken

I'm over it  
You see I'm falling in the vast abyss  
Clouded by memories of the past  
At last I see  
[Pre1]  
I hear it fading, I can't speak it  
Or else you will dig my grave  
You feel them finding, always whining  
Take my hand now be alive  
[Chorus]  
You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one  
We walk amongst you feeding, raping  
Must we hide from everyone?  
I'm over it  
Why can't we be together embrace it?  
Sleeping so long taking off the mask  
At last I see  
[Pre2]  
My fear is fading, I can't speak it  
Or else you will dig my grave  
You feel them finding, always whining  
Take my hand now be alive  
[Chorus x 2]  
Everyone  
Everyone

**David Draiman of Disturbed/KoRn, "Forsaken"**

* * *

**Yeah, not a whole lot happens in this chapter...I mean, you have to read it to understand what will happen next, but it's fairly short. I'm sorry, I believe in cutting things off at the opportune moment. Anyway, R&R?**

* * *

I didn't follow after Chris. I couldn't, because I was afraid of what would happen next. I knew I couldn't stay here though, so I walked onward, back to the station so I could call in reinforcements for Chris and a ride for me. I knew that I couldn't finish this mission if I wanted to, and I couldn't leave Chris alone out there.

I underestimated the distance, because it had been at least two hours before a familiar group of buildings came into sight, "Finally!"

**Chris's POV:**

After cooling off, I noticed that Robin had stayed behind. I was glad though, because I wasn't sure what I would have done if she had followed me. However, I did need a partner, and she was the best suited agent within a large radius. I had to go back and talk to her, at least to finish this mission.

"Dammit," I muttered, turning back.

She wasn't there. Krista told me that she hasn't seen Robin since we left, which led her to asking about what had happened. I told her, abridging nothing.

"Aw, that's terrible she kept something like that from you! But, I can't really say I'm surprised..." She smiled sympathetically, rubbing my knee, "Well, I'll call my friend at the Agency and see if she's back."

She stood up and walked into the back to make the call. I looked around the room while waiting, taking in the detail and anal retentive organization skills shown throughout the makeshift office. She came back grinning, rummaging through an impromptu closet for a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt.

"She's on her way home, and they want me to go in as her replacement!" She walked behind a sheer, see-through partition, changing.

Robin went home? That didn't sound like her, because no matter what was going on between us, she would never leave a partner like this. At least, I thought that she wouldn't have...I just don't know what to think about her anymore...

**End of Chris's POV:**

I blinked a few times, making sure that I wasn't hallucinating. Instead of buildings, like I was looking at moments before everything went black, I was staring at a single oil drum, an old television perched on top, a bit larger than the surface under it. A small table was next to me, a tray with french dip, my favorite kind of sandwich, and tea, lemons on both glasses. The ceiling and floor easily could have been each other if the room were flipped, and no door was insight. A row of windows lined over every wall, just above the max height I could reach, the sun was blocked by black shades, dimming the room considerably.

"I hope you'll pardon the manner in which you have been retrieved; I needed to make sure you'd arrive safely," Wesker appeared out of nowhere, walking up from outside the TV's reflection.

"Where's Chris?" I was worried that he had gotten captured as well.

He cocked his head to the side, "You're worried about Chris?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I had completely disregarded our fight, scared for his life.

"You can relax, my interests lie strictly in you," He grabbed my shoulder, "Robin, you remember the events of Russia, do you not?"

How could I have forgotten, the memories haunting my dreams nightly, "Yes. But you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?"

He smirked, "As a matter of fact, I would."

I was about to ask what he meant, but he pointed to the oil drum and turned on the TV with a static click.

**Later...**

I couldn't believe it, but I agreed with Wesker. Chris and I...I didn't know what to label us, but it couldn't possibly have been anything like what I had thought. I didn't tell him about Eggy, and now, he was doing this...How could I have been so foolish? Am I really just a dumb little girl? A stupid teenager who thought that she was in love? Did I deserve that promotion? I honestly saw us going the whole nine yards, but I wasn't so sure now...

**Wesker's POV:**

She required a higher dosage than Jill, but that was to be anticipated. Not only was she much, much younger, but her will and mental state were much more intact and inevitably stronger. Robin's vitals had impressed me from the start, and now with P32-B coursing through her veins, granting her superhuman abilities, she had the potential to rival myself, if not outmatch. However, as long as she was under my control, she would never know that, nor would anybody else.

"Robin, you hate Chris for betraying you like this, don't you?" I coaxed her into believing I cared about her, a rough task for one such as myself, "You want revenge, don't you?"

She looked blankly ahead, considering her options, "..."

So, she still needed a little more persuasion?

**End of Wesker's POV...**

I thought of my options, weighing them. Should I work with this man, Chris's hated enemy? Or should I just move on? No, should was not the question, it was could I. Could I work with Wesker? Could I simply move on with my life?

I looked dead ahead, cold to the world outside myself, "Yes."

Wesker grinned, pleased with my decision, "Together, we shall make Chris pay..."

I nodded obediently, following him from the room to another, bleaker room. I shall never forgive myself, but I would not be forsaken...


	5. My World Was Over When You Said Goodbye

Now you get along with me  
I'm gonna make you mine and make you free  
In the new world  
Crap goes in, crap goes out  
And it makes me scream, it makes me shout  
In the new world  
Rip it up and make it start  
Carry it up and take my heart  
In the new world  
I'm lost in you, I'm lost in crowds  
I fight for you, I'll say out loud  
It's a new world  
This is my world (burning, burning)  
This is my world (burning, burning)  
Ripped up life and ripped up pain  
I'll take my time and make you sane  
In the new world  
This is my world (burning, burning)  
This is my world (burning, burning)  
I'll hope that system starts to change  
We're born with love and born with rage  
I'll hope that system starts to change  
We're born with love and born with rage  
Now you get along with me  
I'm gonna make you mine and make you free  
In the new world  
Now you get along with me  
I'm gonna make you mine and make you free  
In the new world  
This is my world (burning, burning)  
This is my world (burning, burning)  
This is my world (burning, burning)  
This (burning, burning)  
Is (burning, burning)  
My world

**Emigrate, "My World"**

* * *

**Note: Chris's POV is earlier than Wesker's and Robin's. His is still leading up to theirs. And the P32-B is now active, and has been since about the last chapter. Yeah, I probably am going to lose the few readers I have (thank you by the way), but I'm still posting this. If you hate Wesker with anyone/females, this chapter/fic probably isn't for you. I don't know why (maybe it has something to do with sleeping until 4-6 PM and going to bed at 7-9 AM), but this is nowhere near as good as "Jailbait" was. Oh well, it's better to write and have everyone hate it rather than not write at all.**

**

* * *

**

Wesker's POV:

After administering another device into Robin, P32-A, should she become...uncooperative...I led her into the control room, debriefing her. She only watched me attentively, a student eager to learn from her teacher...

**Chris's POV:**

Krista led me through Australia's wildest land on a wild goose chase. She was definitely different from when we first met, but the entire time, I couldn't help but worry about Robin. Krista had to keep pointing things out to me, and she repeated herself often. It was really annoying. If Robin were with me, she would have smacked my head and told me to get my shit together. But if Robin were here, I wouldn't have been in such a stupor to begin with.

**End of Chris's POV...**

I looked at the ceiling, noticing all the little bumps and ridges. I was against the wall, thinking of little things, like how even though the ceiling was irregular and cracked, it still held itself together. The walls were broken, but they still supported the roof. Why couldn't it have been the same for us? True, keeping this from Chris was more than a little hurtle, but we could have gotten over it. He may not have known what I was hiding, but he did know I was hiding something from him. Wasn't that just like the wall? He had had faith in me...

But no, we took a wreaking-ball to the entire building, sending it crashing down in one movement. One secret led to him...Well, it was all my fault, but he could have at least waited to tell me it was over. The Chris I knew would have, but was he really the Chris in my head? The Chris I loved with all my heart? The Chris I would have done anything for? The Chris that held me in his arms and protected me from the world? The Chris that loved me? No, he wasn't that Chris, not anymore, but neither was I the same Robin...

"Get ready," Wesker barked, fixing his hair as he walked away to prepare for Chris's arrival.

I would have cried, had my tear ducts not been on overload from the emotional strain on my mind, "Wesker...You won't kill him, will you?"

He ignored me, shoving a battlesuit in my face, "Get dressed."

I looked at the black and white 'uniform' in my hands and asked him again, "You won't kill Chris, will you?"

He looked at me, brushing a strand of hair from the corner of my eye, "Not until he tastes utter defeat."

I forced a trembling smile, "Don't let me know..."

He moved to touch me, but I turned away and put on the clothing he had given me, my BSAA uniform in tatters at my feet, "Robin, this was your choice."

"Yeah, I know," I turned back to face him once the suit was on, "I also know that your merciless, but remember that you were human once, alright?"

"..." He looked at me, leaving no clues for his thoughts.

I left him standing there to do what he will with that, muttering to myself, "Practice huh? Sly moves to manipulate a heartbroken girl bent on revenge."

**Chris's POV:**

The mission was a bust, Chrome Springs was long since deserted and vacant. A ploy to lure Robin and me to Australia. Dead bodies lingered around, the times of death ranging from approximately one day to four years. I gaped at Krista, realizing what Robin had probably known the entire time. Krista was lying. I should have seen that coming. Robin still would have, were our roles reversed. I turned back to look at her, a large, pleading smile on her face, hand desperately clenched on her gun. She was ready to shoot me, pointblank.

"Chris, you have to understand...I've been alone for such a long time!" She took a step closer to me.

"So, you set this whole thing up?" I couldn't believe a single person was capable of something like this.

She frowned, "Don't hate me, I had to do something! You don't know what it's like, waking up alone, knowing that you'll be able to hold the one you love!"

I snorted, thinking back to my life before Robin, "I do."

"Then, you understand why I did it! I'm not a bad person..." Krista trialled off, closing the space between us, stopping just before I could disarm her.

"Jesus, call an escort!" Robin's voice echoed in my head, "Stupid tart!"

"You could have taken a personal. You're gorgeous, I'm sure guys would line up to meet you," I tried to dismiss the comments I could imagine Robin making.

She smiled, "You think I'm gorgeous?"

I nodded, trying to talk her down, "Why don't we go back to the station?"

She cocked the gun, "Oh, I'm afraid we can't do that. Sorry, but my boss will kill me if I let you go back there!"

I knew it, "Your boss?"

She smirked, her lips curling sinisterly over her teeth, "I bet you wanna know who it is."

I tried to make a non-committal comment, but instead I ended up saying ,"Who is it?"

She shrugged, "Can't say for sure. But, I can give you a hint on who it might be..."

"What kind of hint?" I knew that I wasn't going to like her answer before I asked.

"Come with me, and I'll tell you," She giggled like a schoolgirl talking about some celebrity crush.

"Never!" I realized it was her plan to separate us from the get go, "Where's Robin?"

She looked at me as if I had said something strange, "Oh, so you do want to see her again? Well, if you want her alive, I suggest that you come with me."

With a threat like that, I had to assume she was telling the truth, so I nodded, following her into the facility's living quarters.

**End of Chris's Pov...**

Everyone is born with great evil and great good, its just what you chose to do with it. I was raised to be good, and for most of my life, I thought that I was a good person. In just hours, after watching my life fall apart, I have to wonder about that. I barely have to stifle the kinder me to burn the bridges of my past, letting my old life die with a single flame. It burns, burns deep and scarlet as everything is erased, torn away as I descend not into darkness, but into the evil abiding its time in me, just like the good that is waiting, stagnantly, in one who is evil.

I am no longer good, but I'm not evil...


	6. Bang Bang, Kiss Kiss

I was five and he was six  
We rode on horses made of sticks  
He wore black and I wore white  
He would always win the fight  
Bang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down.  
Seasons came and changed the time  
When I grew up, I called him mine  
He would always laugh and say  
"Remember when we used to play?"  
Bang bang, I shot you down  
Bang bang, you hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, I used to shoot you down.  
Music played, and people sang  
Just for me, the church bells rang.  
Now he's gone, I don't know why  
And till this day, sometimes I cry  
He didn't even say goodbye  
He didn't take the time to lie.  
Bang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down...

**Nancy Sinatra, "Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)"**

* * *

**This chapter was very, very embarrassing for me to write! OOCness, but hey, its been that way the entire time (unfortunately). Exact RE5 quotes inside. Yay, Repo! The Genetic Opera gets its first reference! (At least I think so...Anyway, it's one of the best movies ever) The real line is:**

**"What's the matter? Can't get it up if the girl's breathing?"**

* * *

We were sitting inside a boardroom, Wesker at the head of the table, me standing behind him like a bodyguard or PA. We still had some time to kill before Chris would arrive, so we waited silently for him. For about five seconds anyway.

"Why do you hate Chris? I understand that he's stopped your plans before, but he wasn't alone. Jill, Ada, Leon, Claire, I mean, the list goes on! And Spencer? He was using you for decades, but you still side with him? Think about it, he was too old to see his vision...A vision he instilled in you since you were a child, and you think that he wasn't expecting you to take his place? He let you find him! Sure, he had gone crazy, but you have to admit I have a point," I had been well-informed of his life and I was not afraid to repay him for spying on mine.

He got up in less than a single movement and forced me against the wall, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you're having second thoughts..."

I laughed, a dead, hollow, humorless laugh, "Please, what could I go back to?"

I had lost everything the moment I sided with Wesker. Chris, my family, my job, my friends, my dignity, everything. Seeing Chris enter the room with that woman, it made me die inside, becoming one of the walking wounded, or in my mind, the undead. I was lost, and the only thing that was there to cling to was Wesker. How could I refuse to his plan? It was the only way to see another day, no matter how much I wanted it all to end...

"You're much more intelligent than Excella ever was; you actually see that I'm using you," Wesker looked at me as if I were something interesting, "But you're using me too, aren't you?"

"As long as you get what you want, what do I matter?" I wasn't really asking him what my purpose was beyond this plan, because I knew I didn't have one.

He cocked his head, "You're different than most others."

I blinked, Chris once saying something like that to me before too, "I don't think I'm anything special."

"The time at hand is near," Wesker, abandoning our previous conversation, looked back to the door Chris would be coming in through, "Shall we begin?"

**Chris's POV:**

Things weren't going that well in the room with Krista. She had a gun to my head most of the time it was in her hand, the barrel once pointed down. Even if she wouldn't have had that gun, things would still be going pretty badly...

"What's the matter? Can't get it up if the girl's not underage?" Krista laughed sourly.

Robin's been legal for a long time now, and it's not like I haven't been with women my own age...I hated the age difference between us...It felt so wrong... The real problem was Krista. It was just I wasn't attracted to her, and even if I was, I'd be too worried about Robin. I could get it up if I really wanted to. In fact, I might be able to get it up too easily...At least that's what Robin said the last time...

**End of Chris's embarassing POV...**

I had wondered how this was going to work, but me lying in the middle of the table with my suit unzipped around me cleared it all up. I still was unclear about if Wesker was planing on fighting naked or whatever. Well, it mattered little to me. I was just in this for the look on his face, not to say that Wesker wasn't a perk... Before all of this, I never would have dreamt about anyone else but Chris (fictional characters and celebrities aside)...

"Robin, get ontop of me," Wesker demanded.

I was never very comfortable on top, and that was with Chris, "Erm, do I have to?"

He sighed, "If I'm on top, Chris won't believe you're doing this of your own free will."

"Fine..." I pouted, changing places with the blonde man.

"Hm, I think I get why you like to be on the bottom," He only said that to get under my skin, but he still wasn't about to switch me back though.

I was about to cuss him out, but he stuffed his tongue down my throat before I could. I do mean down my throat too: his tongue was much longer than even Gene Simmons'. Some girls may have liked that, but I certainly wasn't one of them. Well, now wasn't the time to complain.

Just as I inhaled before the second mouth rape, who should run into the room but Chris, the guest of honor? Thank god too, because I could almost feel the vomit getting ready to come out, if my voice box didn't come out first.

"Robin?" Chris didn't yet notice that Wesker was alive, and that really shocked me as I thought that Wesker was the most important thing to Chris, and vise versa.

"Ah, Chris, how nice of you to join us!" Wesker had his clothes back on in place in the blink of an eye.

I didn't look at either of the two as I sheepishly zipped up my battle-suit. They returned the favor, more or less. They didn't speak to me, but I could feel their eyes on me every now and again.

"What have you done to her?" Chris demanded, ready to kill Wesker with his bare hands.

I answered him, walking up to face him, my eyes slowly meeting up to his, "He hasn't done anything to me. It was you who forced me on that table."

He looked at me, flabbergasted, "Robin, what are you-?"

"Krista. I saw you going into a room together," I looked a him sharply, "You can't deny it, can you?"

He shook his head, "It's not what you think."

Wesker intervened, wrapping his arms around my waist, "You broke her heart."

"I know lying to you was wrong, but to fuck someone like her...To fuck anybody...I'm sorry, but I had to get even..." I finally broke down in tears.

"I never touched her," He whispered, then shouted, "I never touched her!"

I didn't know what to think, "Is he telling the truth?"

Wesker didn't answer me, "Robin-"

I pushed him away, looking back at Chris, who was speechless. Wesker moved around the room so he could look at us both at the same time. He frowned in disappointment before smirking triumphantly.

"Then-" My body froze, only for a moment before I turned back to Chris, "Your mind games won't work on me anymore. Wesker's done nothing but care for me. How could I ever doubt him?"

He looked at me as if I were being mindcontrolled like Jill, "Get yourself together, Robin! Wake up, Robin Burton! Robin! Come on! It's me, Chris! Snap out of it!"

"Why can't you understand this, Chris?" Wesker waited for me to stand by his side before going on, "Robin's choosing her allegiance..."

I smiled at Wesker, kissing his jaw. I had my back to Chris, so I could only picture the look on his face as I pulled out Wesker's Samurai Edge and pointed it at him. He watched in devilish amusement as I aimed the gun at Chris's head.

Wesker watched, eager to see me pull the trigger, "Do it!"

"Any last words before I get a look at your pretty brain matter?" I cocked my head, prepared to pull the trigger.


	7. Stealing My Last Breath

hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was, "I love you and I'm not afraid"  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?  
_[Chorus:]_  
holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
i'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears  
_[Chorus]_  
Closing your eyes to disappear,  
You pray your dreams will leave you here;  
But still you wake and know the truth,  
No one is there...  
Say goodnight,  
Don't be afraid,  
Calling me, Calling me as you fade to black.  
(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath  
(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself  
(Calling me, calling me) Are all my thoughts of you?  
Sweet raptured life, it ends here tonight  
(Chorus)  
(Holding my last breath)

**Evanescence, "My Last Breath"**

* * *

**Wow, so many re5 quotes! Anyways, the questions will be answered in the next chapter, so you had better read this! Well, joking aside, I don't have a whole lot to say about this chapter. There is a line from the first movie in here, and a sort of homage to the third movie...He could have lived man! God, that's one of the things that kills me about that movie. He could have lived, but oh no, he had to give up and just die! Sorry, I have tons to say about the movies/games, though this mini-rant was about the third movie. Anyway, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Wesker's POV:**

Robin has been an excellent test subject, far surpassing my expectations, "Do it!"

She looked at Chris, allowing him a few more moments of despair, "Any last words before I get a look at your pretty brain matter?"

**Chris's POV:**

That bastard looked-on smugly, enjoying his game, "Do it!"

Robin looked at me, a shadow of her former self, "Any last words before I get a look at your pretty brain matter?"

I saw nothing of the woman I loved in her eyes, just an empty shell, "I don't blame you."

**End of Chris's POV...**

Chris looked into my eyes, searching for a Robin he knew, "I don't blame you."

He meant it, he really didn't blame me, for any of it...

I didn't lower the gun, but I did walk over to Chris, burying the muzzle in his forehead, "Chris...I...I...don't want to-"

"Kill him. Kill him now!" Wesker shouted at my back.

I gave Chris a morose smirk before pulling the trigger, "Sorry."

The gun fired, but it was no longer aimed at Chris. I had pointed it at my own heart, but the bullet missed, puncturing my arm after Chris tried to take the gun from me. The wound barely felt like a bad nick. I then realized that Wesker had injected me with something or other.

"Are you crazy?" Chris mangaed to wrench the gun from my hands.

"Poor diluted Chris, how you so love your precious self-righteousness." Wesker strolled over to pull me up by my hair, "Robin's mine now."

I struggled against Wesker's supernaturally strong grip, "Let me go!"

"You have failed me!" Wesker threw me flat against the wall with enough force to cripple an ordinary human, but I was no longer an ordinary human, now was I?

I got up like nothing and launched myself at him, leg outstretched in a drop-kick. He grabbed my leg and spun me around in the air, switching his hold from my leg to my arm. I punched his face with my free arm, kicking his side at the same time. He blocked my hit with his free hand and my kick with his knee. Chris watched us, speeding through the entire room, breaking the table as I was slammed into it like a rag doll.

"Get off your ass and help your partner!" I shouted, easily flipping around Wesker to hook my knee around a chair and toss it at his head.

Chris nodded, aiming Wesker's Samurai Edge at him, "Right!"

He fired, emptying the clip as I tried my best to force Wesker into each and every bullet, _"__Do you actually think you can defeat me?"_

"No..." I snapped his arms, my knee breaking into his spine, "I know we can! I have something I have to do, so I can't die here!"

He tried to throw me off, but was only able to make me fly off his back to his front, "Incompetence surrounds me!"

He pulled me into the air by my neck, poised to pull out my heart. Chris undoubtedly had a series of flashbacks before running over to Wesker, tackling him into the wall.

"Chris!" I pulled him back, taking a serious blow to the heart.

"That was in your best interest. Chris, I suppose I should thank you: I have no use for weaklings like her..." Wesker fixed his jacket, turning away from me as I gasped for air on the floor.

"Wesker!" Chris set me up on the wall, "Stay here."

I grabbed his arm, pulling him back, "Wait..."

Wesker watched us, "You're only delaying the inevitable"

I bit my lip, drawing blood, "Kiss me..."

Chris obliged, giving me the kiss I missed so much, "Robin..."

**Chris's POV:**

I watched Wesker take a hold of Robin like he had done to me at the Spencer Estate. His hand was inches from her chest, ready to kill her. I thought of Jill, how she risked her own life to tackle him out the window. I thought that she had died for a long time before meeting up with her again in Kijuju, where she was under Wesker's control. She had fought so hard to take back control of herself, and she had succeeded. She had survived, and I knew that I would too.

"Chris!" Robin pulled me back forcefully, taking a serious blow to the heart to save my life.

"That was in your best interest. Chris, I suppose I should thank you: I have no use for weaklings like her..." Wesker acted as if she were a worthless spec of dust.

"Wesker!"I helped Robin to sit against the wall, "Stay here."

She held me back, "Wait..."

Wesker watched us emotionlessly, "You're only delaying the inevitable"

She wounded her lip so blood was trickling down her chin, "Kiss me..."

I didn't know what she was planing, but I kissed her anyway, missing the way her lips felt against mine, "Robin..."

**Wesker's POV:**

What had happened? Robin was obeying completely, so why didn't she kill him? How had she managed to fully regain her conscious without so much as a trace of a struggle? And what was she planning on by giving Chris her blood? What did it mean?


	8. My Immortal Death

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_[Chorus:]_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_[Chorus]_  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
_[Chorus]_

**Evanescence, ****"My Immortal"**

* * *

**Short, sorry, but not the end. I really, really suck at fight scenes as you'll come to find out, but I really, really tried! Oh, possible spoiler if you haven't beaten re5, and on the same note, the drug/the device that administered the drug in the game was P30.**

* * *

I may not have been as prodigal as Excella when it came to biology and science, but I was smart enough to know what had happened to me, unfortunately for Wesker. I knew that my body, my blood had been modified, and while it was a major risk, I knew that if my blood was accepted by Chris, he would be strong enough to defeat Wesker once and for all...

"What did you do to her?" Chris demanded, my blood rapidly mixing in his system.

Wesker circled around Chris, waiting to strike, "In Russia, she was infected by the A.S.H. tyrant, a pet experiment of mine. After she had been brought to me, I further experimented on her, and I used a similar drug to the one I had used on Jill, P32-B. It was inactive until recently, then, when I had convinced Robin into assisting me, I administered the A-strand, allowing for complete control."

"So, Robin was being brainwashed!" Chris was happy to hear that.

"No," I answered sadly, "I made the choice to help him."

Wesker looked at me as if I were an insect, "So you're still alive? Well, no matter...You did chose, but I was pulling the strings the entire time."

"Like a hypnotist, only suggesting a course of action, prodding me in the right direction," I reiterated, "But, you made one serious flaw in your plans: You underestimated me."

"Mmmm," He agreed, he had made a mistake somewhere along the line.

I grunted, shifting my weight a little, "You allowed me to keep my brain functions... And my memories."

"Oh?" He was intrigued with my theory.

"Yes, I was completely under your thumb, but once I realized that I had regenerative abilities, I knew that you had done something to me...Something that would make me your puppet. I am no dummy," I moved on to explain how I had broken free, "In combination, pitting such a fresh subject against it's weakest point with no precautionary training was stupid, especially when that weak point cared enough for the subject to die. Chris saying that he didn't blame me, it triggered a higher function in my brain, overriding P32-B and P32-A."

"Mmmm, so A.S.H. had another reaction?" Wesker logged that away for future examination.

I laughed, "But it's too late for you now..."

Chris had undergone no obvious changes, but I could tell a new power was gushing through him, "Robin...?"

"It should be fine. You survived the transformation process, so you should possess the same powers as Wesker now..." I coughed, blood coming from my mouth.

"Immpossible," Wesker shook his head.

Chris ran to my side, but I pushed him back, "I'll be fine. Go make that son of a bitch pay for what he's done!"

**Chris's POV:**

I never understood any of the scientific blabber Wesker spouted, but I got the message, "Got you."

I ran at Wesker, finding him to be slower now, as if our roles had been reversed. He saw the same thing too, so he went on the defensive, sure that his fighting skills were better than mine. With Robin's blood flowing through my veins, I felt invincible.

**End of Chris's POV...**

I watched them, almost too fast to keep up with. Wesker was having a tough time for the first time in his life, and Chris was almost having too easy a time. It was odd, seeing just how close they actually used to be in strength now that they were on more "equal" footing. However, I wasn't sure how long my blood would last in Chris, if the evolution had been permanent or not. For his sake, I had hoped not, a prolonged exposure to whatever virus I had iffy at best.

Chris was kicking Wesker's ass. He hit his enemy square in the gut, sending him flying through the wall. Wesker was back instantly, attempting to rip out Chris's heart. Chris beat him to it, his own hand already clenched around Wesker's most vital organ. He pulled his hand free from Wesker, a bloodied clot beating steadily in his fist.

"No, you can't kill me!" He glared at Chris, blood ozzing from his body.

"Guess again!" I had healed enough to assist Chris in the finishing blow.

Wesker smirked, "I'm not dying alone!"

Before anyone could react, he drove his hand through my chest, straight through my heart. Then, while his hand was still in me, he twisted his hands around and pulled out my heart. I looked at it, racing in his hand. My heart...It wasn't black in the end...


	9. Till We Die Again

My friends are all hurting from moments and regrets and charity laced with a lie  
And still we keep hoping, to fix all the defects and strengthen these seminal ties  
We go on together for better or worse, our history is to real to hate  
Now and forever we stay until morning, and promise to fight for our fate  
'Til we die  
'Til we die  
The start of the journey is every bit worth it, I can let you down anymore  
The sky is still clearing, we're never afraid and the consequence opens the door  
I've never stopped trying, I've never stopped feeling like family is much more than blood  
Don't go on without me, the piece that I represent complements each and every one  
'Til we die  
'Til we die  
We won't be forgotten, we'll never give in  
This war we've achieved has allowed us to win  
'Til we die  
'Til we die  
My last true confession will open your eyes, I've never know trust like the nine  
Let it be spoken, let it be screamed, they'll never ever take us alive  
'Til we die  
'Til we die  
We won't be forgotten, we'll never give in  
This war we've achieved has allowed us to win  
Carry on  
Carry on  
We'll never be broken, we won't be denied, our war is the pressure we need to deny  
We'll never be broken, we won't be denied, our war is the pressure we need to deny  
'Til we die  
'Til we die  
We won't be forgotten, we'll never give in  
This war we've achieved has allowed us to win  
Carry on  
Carry on  
We'll never be broken, we won't be denied, our war is the pressure we need to deny  
'Til we die  
'Til we die  
'Til we die  
We won't be forgotten, we'll never give in  
This war we've achieved has allowed us to win  
We'll never be broken, we won't be denied, our war is the pressure we need to deny

**Slipknot, "'Till We Die"**

* * *

**This is the end! What will happen? Who will live? Who will die? Am I serious? YES, I AM! Oh, and Leon makes a brief appearance! LB, Little Bird/Lady Bird, is Chris's nickname for Robin.**

* * *

I looked between Chris and Wesker, my heart pounding in his hand as his thumped in Chris's. Chris dropped Wesker's heart, passing it by as he ran to my side.

"Robin!" He held my head in his arms, "You can't leave, you have something you have to do, remember?"

I chuckled, holding his face in my hand, "Chris...it was you. I wanted to be something to you again, and if I had to die, I wanted to die in your arms, one way or another."

"LB..." He choked, tears falling on my face, "Robin, you'll never be something, 'cause you were everything."

I smiled blindly, the light fading into blackness, "Chris..."

**Chris's POV:**

Robin's heart, still in Wesker's fist, slowed down, beating weakly. She felt so cold, so gone, but there was still a little bit of life in her somewhere. Wait, if she wasn't dead yet, maybe there was still a chance...I set her down once more and I walked over to Wesker, trapped in the same frozen state. I grabbed her heart from him and I knelt back by her body. The hole Wesker had left was almost completely sealed, so I drove my hand back through it, widening it. While it was still large enough to see through, I quickly set her heart back in place, praying that it would work.

"Com'on, work god dammit!" Nothing happened.

No...I wouldn't lose her a third time! I looked around desperately, seeing Wesker's heart not inches from me.

"Hm," I looked back at the gapping hole in Robin's chest.

If this worked, then Robin would have two hearts keeping her alive. She couldn't die now, not until both hearts gave out. She would live. I grabbed Wesker's heart and inserted it into Robin's chest, hoping that this would work.

As soon as I placed the second heart besides her own, the first started to beat. Slowly at first, but it quickly accelorated to a normal pace. As if jarred, the second heart began beat, racing to catch up to the first. They pounded in unison, falling into a pace just above a normal heartbeat. She would live.

**End of Chris's POV...**

I blinked, robbed of everything but light. The sun, my sun, it shone sparkling bright as he smiled at me. He was so beautiful, bathed in relief and joy.

I smiled shyly, "Hey."

He laughed, "LB, that's just like you to take death lightly."

"Death?" I frowned, "You mean I...Died?"

He looked back at Wesker's body, "No, only Umbrella's leftovers."

He helped me up, meaning that he picked me up in his arms and carried me back outside. We only got so far before Krista blocked our path, dynamite lining from her to the exit.

"HER? You mean that little ironing bored made it out?" She screamed, irate that I was alive, in Chris's arms.

I tightened my grip around him, "Krista, just let us go. You have nothing, and you know it. Do you really want us dead that much?"

"YES!" She wailed, lighting the dynamite with a lighter he pulled from her shirt, "Good luck making it out in time!"

She stayed still as we rushed past her, knocking her aside. We ran, me still in Chris's arms, following the trail of dynamite. I knew he easily could have outran the explosives if not for me dragging him down. He wouldn't let me out of his arms though, so I knew that this was a race against time.

Fire fizzled alongside us, rocks blowing up behind us, bouncing off our backs, "Hurry!"

The exit came into sight, a moonlit night, brilliant with stars. A helicopter was waiting for us, Leon S. Kennedy co-piloting, my father the pilot. Rebecca Chambers stood waiting to pick us up, arm outstretched. Chris handed me over to her, getting in himself.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked my father as Rebecca strapped me down so she could have a look at me.

He answered as we flew off, shrapnel rebounding from our ride to safety, "Leon here got a report that the Chrome Springs hoax had taken in two of the BSAA's best operatives, and he brought us along to get you both out."

"Good thing too, you're in no condition to be gallivanting around!" Rebecca smacked the back of Chris's head, even though she was talking to me.

I looked at her, "Whadda mean?"

She looked around around, whispering so only I could hear, "You're four weeks pregnant."

**Four Weeks ago...**

I take a monthly pill, and I take it at the end of every month. Expect...I forgot this month, because I've been really busy with work and helping my family. I meant to take it right away, but Chris had my stuff packed for me so we could go on a short vacation. Not knowing I was taking anything, he didn't pack my medicine. Before coming back, he told me about our next job, so I got really excited and started packing my work supplies, and I forgot all about missing my pill...And packing this months...

**The escape...**

"Are you sure?" I knew Rebecca was aways positive when she diagnosed a patient.

She looked at me, "You're kidding me, right?"

I sighed, actually glad to hear it, "Thank you."

Chris looked at me, wondering why I was happy, "LB?"

I was about to tell him, but I glanced back at my father, "I'll tell you when we land."

Everyone caught that, but Leon was the only one bright enough to make it an issue, "Why don't you want us to hear it? Are you pregnant or something?"

Oh, if I wasn't pinned down! "Am I pregnant? What kind of stupid question is that to ask while my father is flying the plane?"

"So...Are you?" Leon asked.

I looked at Rebecca pleadingly, "That is confident information that she is not obligated to answer."

"Rebecca's right," I mouthed a quick thank you to her.

She nodded and continued to examine me. Leon muttered to himself, wondering if I was or not. Chris looked at me, curious to know as well. My father just kept flying, acting as if he heard nothing.

"Why do you have two hearts?" Rebecca suddenly asked, looking at Chris accusingly.

"Well..." He looked at me directly, telling everyone what had happened.

The plane landed when Chris had finished his tale. Leon, forced by Rebecca, left so I could talk with Chris and my father. They were gone for maybe two seconds before Chris spoke. My father just sat there.

"Robin, what did Rebecca tell you?" He was worried about me.

I sighed, looking at my father, "Daddy, are you alright?"

He looked back at me, "You're not, are you? You're taking precautions, aren't you?"

I told him my recollections of the past month, "...And I am."

He sighed, "I'm not happy about how this happened, but I'm thrilled to be a grandfather!"

Chris and I looked at each other as if we entered the twilight zone, "Really?"

"I just have one thing to ask: Are you two going to do this right?" He wanted to know if Chris and I would get married.

We looked at each other the same way again, never once talking about that...


End file.
